


A Blissful Winter

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1780, Courtship, F/M, First Meetings, Hamliza, Historical Accuracy, Morristown, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lieutenant colonel Alexander Hamilton is in a rough spot during the army's stay in Morristown in the year of 1780. After being separated from his friends, denied a command, and rejected by two ladies, Hamilton makes a vow. He promises himself that he would not pursue any ladies during the war and to focus on Washington's correspondence. However, the girl next door is willing to change that.Alexander Hamilton meets Elizabeth Schuyler (again), and he is absolutely smitten with her.





	1. 1780 - A Winter's Ball

**Morristown, New Jersey  
February 1780 - Hamilton**

As Colonel Alexander Hamilton made his way down to the dining room, he couldn’t help but notice all the young officers groomed and wearing fresh cleaned uniforms.

“What’s going on?” He asked his comrades, Tench Tilghman and James McHenry, pointing to the men.

As Hamilton proceeded to sit on the chair next to them, McHenry gulped his food and gave a response.

“Ah, they want to dress to impress. They just received word of the new guests coming to the soirée tonight. Miss Elizabeth Schuyler arrived in town today accompanied by Miss Catharine Livingston.” Hamilton nodded his head, as a sign of understanding.

He knew Kitty Livingston very well, he stayed with the Livingstons when he first came to America, in fact, he was infatuated with her for some time. He had gone just as far to write her a letter of admiration. She had rejected him, but the two remained good friends, and Hamilton still kept his friendly admiration for her.

But he racked his brain for memories of Miss Schuyler. When he was back up in Albany in 1777, trying to persuade General Horatio Gates to surrender his troops, he remembered the wealthy General Schuyler inviting him to dine with his family at the Pastures. Although he met Elizabeth that night, he couldn’t remember any correspondence between the two. He only remembered her majestic, sparkling brown eyes in her young, dazzling frame.

“What’s Miss Schuyler doing here?” He asked.

“Supposedly, she's visiting her aunt and uncle, her uncle being the excellent Dr. Cochran. But there are rumors that she’s on the hunt for a husband, I mean, she is the age of twenty-two and still not wed.” Tilghman replied.

“Well, if Miss Schuyler is trying to find someone, what about you, Ham? Are you going to try and pursue another?”

Hamilton felt his heart drop a little when he heard the question. He shook his head and stared at the ground. “No,” he said apathetically.

He had just had his heart broken by Cornelia Lott and Polly Honeycombe, two young ladies he had courted, in late January. After being soundly rejected by both women he had promised himself that he would take a break from pursuing women during the war and focus on writing Washington’s correspondence.

He knew he wasn't ready for another woman in his life. After Cornelia and Polly, and even the mention of Kitty, he just didn't feel like trying again. He had tried several times, first with Cornelia and then lastly with Polly. He knew he wanted a girl, a girl who could make him smile, the way Mrs. Washington does to the General. But he pushed that hope aside, how was he going to even find a girl like that, if all the women he pursues keep on declining him.

Hamilton let out a big sigh.

He was in a pretty rough spot at this time, he didn't just get rejected by both, Cornelia and Polly, but he had been rejected over and over again by the General everytime he asked to lead. Not only that, he felt like he didn't have anyone to turn to. Yes, he had McHenry and Tilghman, but he missed his friends, Laurens and Lafayette.

The small group was separated. Laurens was stationed in South Carolina. Hamilton had written a letter to him back in early January, confiding in him of his distress in Morristown, stating _“I am disgusted with everything in this world except for you and very few more honest fellows,” 1 _ but he still received no word from him. Meanwhile, Lafayette was still in Paris, securing the promise of bringing more troops to America. And Hamilton was stuck here, in Morristown.

He didn't want to attend the winter soirée, he knew Cornelia and Polly were attending and he wanted to avoid the awkwardness of meeting them. He wished for John and Lafayette to be there, Lafayette was married, so he wouldn't try to find a spouse like most soldiers do during balls. And Laurens, well, he never had an interest in any of the dancing assemblies, he knew if Laurens was there, he would have someone to talk to.

But his friends weren’t there with him, instead, he was left with Tilghman and McHenry, who would probably be busy trying to court different women in the ballroom.

So, reluctantly he decided to get ready for the ball. Going up to his shared bedroom with Tilghman and Mac, he stood in front of the mirror. He fixed his crooked uniform jacket, straightening it out. Despite not wanting to attend, Hamilton still made sure he looked presentable to the other guests at the dance.

Once Hamilton, Tilghman, and McHenry walked in the ballroom, they were greeted by the active musicians playing beautiful symphonies and the dancing ladies and gentlemen who have found partners.

Tilghman and McHenry left Hamilton as they scurried off, on the hunt to find a potential lady to dance with. Hamilton had originally intended to dance with Miss Livingston and try to catch up with her, but he noticed she was a favorite on the dance floor, as many men requested to dance with her.

Realizing he wouldn’t have a chance to dance with her, due to the number of men lining up to dance with her, Hamilton made his way to the dining table.

He decided he would help man the punch bowl, but frowned at the lack of food on the table. There was a pot of stew, a small amount of bread and beans, and a piece of pork. He took another glance at the food, he already ate at lunch, but of course, he wouldn't mind a bit more. He would have considered eating it if the food wasn’t exactly the same as their rations. After five years, of constantly eating the same types of meals every day, Hamilton grew tired of the taste of the same foods. Alternatively, he poured the fruit punch into a cup and sipped it slowly, savoring in its sweet taste.

As Hamilton took a look around the ballroom he felt a wave of panic go through him. He could spot Cornelia and her dance partner coming his way

It was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Cornelia and her partner went up to the dining table, Hamilton wished she wouldn't come near him. _Please don't ask for a glass of punch_. He thought in his head. But that's exactly what they did.

Rectuantly, Hamilton poured the brightly colored punch into two separate glasses avoiding confrontation between the two.

“Thank you, Colonel Hamilton.” Cornelia’s said sympathetically, catching the emotion of hurt Hamilton was feeling at the sight of her.

Instead of giving an _‘You're welcome.’_ Hamilton quickly nodded, trying to hide the flash of hurt and embarrassment going across his face.

And if Cornelia wasn’t enough to give him problems, he spotted Polly and a potential suitor. But what hurt him the most was the look on their faces. The two women were happy, and Hamilton knew he couldn’t provide that kind of happiness to them, especially, considering the fact that he was an illegitimate, penniless orphan.

He hung his head and let out a big sigh, in realizing how he couldn't provide them happiness.

 _Why am I even here?_ He questioned himself. He felt like running away, but he couldn’t, instead, he was left to hold all of his emotions inside of him.

“Miss Schuyler,” Hamilton heard Tilghman’s voice from the side of the ballroom. Out of curiosity, he shot his head up in search of his friend and the Miss Elizabeth Schuyler.

Hamilton’s eyes opened wide open at the sight of the gorgeous girl that Tilghman was talking to. _Was she really that beautiful?_ He asked himself in his thoughts. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as his Tilghman kissed her hand. Inside a small part of him wanted to dance with her.

But he knew it was too late, Hamilton knew that in a moment when the musicians ended their song and started a new one, Miss Schuyler would be dancing with Tench Tilghman any minute. But that’s not what happened.

Instead, he heard, Elizabeth’s sweet voice say, “I’ll be just a moment, I’d fancy a drink, I’m a bit parched from all that dancing.”

She was coming his way. Taking note, that she wanted a drink, Hamilton quickly grabbed a glass and poured the punch into it. Smiling, he put out the cup on the table for her to grab, as she made her way to grab the cup, Hamilton thought of words to say to introduce himself, but something else happened.

_She tripped._

Using his quick reflexes, a dashing Hamilton caught her, pulling her arm and using his body strength to pull her toward him, just before she could hit the ground. He held her in his arms for a moment, but he froze when he heard the music stop. He looked around slowly to see everyone. The crowd let out an “ _Oh_ ,”. Everyone had their eyes on them, frozen not sure what to do. Hamilton heard Mrs. Washington let out, what seemed to be a shriek of excitement, holding her husband’s hand. Hamilton could see they giddiness on her facial expression. Mrs. Washington wasn’t the only one who felt giddy. Hamilton could feel his face blush, out of happiness and slight embarrassment. He felt his heart pounding, like thundering hooves of thousand wild stallions.

“Thank you, I’m so sorry.” Elizabeth said, he figured she was absolutely humiliated, considering she was blushing so hard, it was visible underneath all her makeup. Despite her being mortified, Hamilton still thought she looked adorable. At first, she refused to look at him, mortified at what just happened, but finally, her dazzling brown eyes met his. She let out a gasp out of surprise, Hamilton didn’t think she could blush any harder, but apparently, he was wrong.

“Col- Colonel Hamilton. Oh, I am so, so, so terribly sorry. Oh, please forgive me.” She said, her face still red with embarrassment.

For the first time in a long time, Hamilton let out a laugh, laughing at her innocent, adorable expression. A true laugh out of happiness! He looked back at Elizabeth, who now had a puzzled look on her face. Looking back at him, seeing how happy he was, she decided to laugh along with him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?!” someone in the crowd called out. “Dance with her!”

Clearly, the crowd agreed, giving small cheers of acceptance. The musicians granted their approval by playing a romantic melody.

“Uh, Colonel, I, um, I already promised Colonel Tilghman I would dance with him.” She said before he could ask for her hand. They both glanced at Tilghman, who gave a big smile at them and nodded in approval.

“Well, then, Miss Schuyler, may I have this dance?” Hamilton asked confidently. He bowed to kiss her hand, then he let out a hand.

She gave him a smile, her blush was fading away, but her cheeks still slightly pink.

“Certainly!” she replied, taking his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“But, I have to warn. I’m known to have two left feet.” he whispered in her ear.

She let out a small giggle, “I can manage.”

And so they danced the night away. Mrs. Washington and the General, even made way for them, giving them space to dance in the middle of the ballroom.

And Hamilton was proud to say that he smiled the entire time.

After the long dance that he and Elizabeth shared, Elizabeth continued to dance with the other guests and soldiers, first with Tilghman and then the rest of the boys waiting in line to dance with her.

Before Miss Schuyler was about to leave Hamilton pulled her out to the front porch. He waited for the last batch to leave the place, so they would be all alone, in the snowy, winter night.

“Before you go, Miss Schuyler, I just wanted to thank you for dancing with me.” he said softly.

She looked at him whose those familiar sparkling, warm brown eyes. She pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

“It was my pleasure.” A flash of pink went across her cheeks. “But, I really think I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for catching me after my fall. You have quite the reflexes.” she complimented.

He smiled at her compliment. “And you are an excellent dancer,” she added, making him smile even more.

He shook his head. “Not as excellent as you are.”

“Thank you.”

A wave of silence passed through them.

“Forgive me, but do you mind if I asked a question?” Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

He nodded acceptingly. She let out a breath, creating a small puff of white smoke in the air.

“Before, I approached you. I noticed you looked-” she paused searching for a word.

“Sad.” he suggested.

She looked at him sympathetically.

“Yes, why, Colonel Hamilton, why were you sad on a magnificent ball like this?”

This time, it was him, who let out a white puff of smoke in the air.

“Well, it wasn’t such a magnificent ball before you approached me.” he started.

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he could trust her. She was like that person he had been asking for, a person he could confide in.

And so he told her. He told everything. He told her about Washington denying him his requests for a command of his own. He told her about Cornelia and Polly and how they rejected him. And how his friends Laurens and Lafayette, left him here all alone in Morristown. But most importantly, he told her that he felt that he could trust her.

“Wow.” she said after his explanation. He expected him to say it was alright, that he would get anything he wanted someday, like everyone else. But Elizabeth Schuyler was not like everyone else. She was different.

Instead, she said. “Thank you, Colonel Hamilton, for confiding in me. I have to say that I feel the same way about you. I trust you.” she said.

“Well, we should going home,” he told her, she nodded in agreement. “It’s getting late and it is snowing pretty hard.”

She made a face like she couldn’t believe what he had just said.

“What?” he said fearing he had done something wrong.

“Nothing,” She said regaining her cool. “It’s just- this?” she said, putting out her mittened hands to touch the snow falling on them.

“This is heavy?” she asked in astonishment.

“Yes?” he said unsure if he had given the right answer.

“This is nothing compared to what we have up in Albany.” she remarked.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw her expression softening.

“I’m sorry, you’re not familiar with the snow, aren’t you? Coming from the Caribbean and all.” she said gently.

“Yes,” he managed to get out words from his state of surprise. “But, how did you-”

“You told me when you dined with my family back in 1777.” She said cutting him off.

“You remembered?”

“How could I possibly forget you?”

“Forgive me, Miss Schuyler,” he apologized. “But, I actually don’t remember much from that night.”

She burst out laughing, he stared at her, confused. But his heart skipped a beat at her happiness.

“I’m sorry. It’s just,” she managed to get a few words out in her fit of laughter. “That’s the reason I remembered you so easily.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to why I remembered you so easily? Do you want to know why you can't remember what happened that night?”

He nodded.

“Well, you were an absolute drunken mess on that night!” she admitted, letting another laugh escape her.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. He felt mortified.

“But, don’t worry.” she said placing her hand on top of his. “Despite that, you made a good impression, nonetheless.” she took a deep breath, creating another puff of white smoke.

“Well, I think it's time for us to retire and go home.” Hamilton said. “Thank you again, and have a good night, Miss Schuyler.”

“Eliza.” She corrected.

“What?” Hamilton asked somewhat surprised.

“Call me Eliza.”

He nodded. “Well then,” He kissed her hand. “Eliza, have a wonderful night.”

Eliza’s name felt sweet and warm in his mouth. He found himself smiling while saying her beautiful name.

“Good night, Colonel Hamilton.” Eliza said as she made her way to the road, walking home.

And as seeing Eliza’s figure disappear into the dark, night sky, he found himself smiling. Maybe, he would have to break his promise to himself, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Alexander Hamilton to John Laurens, January 8, 1780.
> 
> Strangely, out of all the places, I got the idea to write this when I was visiting the Hamilton Grange Memorial, about a week ago.
> 
> But anyway, onto the historical evidence.
> 
> So, at that time, Hamilton had just ended courtships with two ladies. One being Cornelia Lott and the another going by the name of “Polly”. We barely have any information on her, not even a surname. I choose to make a last name up for Polly, giving her the surname of “Honeycombe”, based of off a 1760 farce entitled “Polly Honeycombe” with the main character bearing the same name.
> 
> Many historians believe that Hamilton was just fickle and moved on to different ladies. But, I decided to put that into Cornelia and Polly declining in his courtship. I thought it would be interesting to have Hamilton broken-hearted by the two ladies and then have him meet his future spouse.
> 
> Also, I added the part of Hamilton manning the punch bowl, from the book: A War of Two: Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr and the Duel That Stunned the Nation. “For these cheerful soirees, Hamilton- appled checked, and resplendent in his brown uniform with yuletide-red vest-often manned the punch bowl,” Even though the author isn’t exactly a historican, I think this fact could be plausible.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments.


	2. Set My Heart Aflame, Every Part Aflame

**Morristown, New Jersey  
February 1780 - Hamilton**

Hamilton took a glance at the grandfather clock in the study room. He had just finished writing several letters for the General. He stretched his aching hands while looking back at the blocks of text he wrote in each separate letter. Taking note of a few grammatical errors he made, he picked up his quill and dipped it into the black ink and corrected them.

Realizing he had finished his work for the day, he made the decision to head to the parlor, where groups of men were huddled by the fire. But, he stopped in his tracks and retreated back to the study, remembering the clutter he made while he was composing mail for Washington. 

He started off by making a stack of books to return to the bookshelves. He then moved on the pile of papers sitting on the desk, but stopped when he heard small footsteps.

Figuring, it was just another aide, he returned to the papers waiting to be sorted.

“Colonel Hamilton,” A sweet, familiar voice called from behind him. He smiled at the sound of her honeyed tone of her voice. He swiftly turned around.

“Miss Schuyler,” Hamilton greeted. She was taken aback when she heard her name.

“I mean, Eliza.” He said, correcting himself. Those dazzling, sparkling eyes of her lit up, making her look so attractive.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Mrs. Washington invited Kitty and I for tea at a delightful tea shop down the street. Unfortunately, she’s not ready yet, so I made my way over here. I hope I’m not interfering with anything too important.” 

“No need to worry, I finished my share of work. I’m just cleaning up.” He looked at her, observing her features carefully. He noticed her nose was still red from the chilly outdoors. “I suggest you should make your way over to the fireplace, it’s unbelievably frigid here.” 

She gave a small shrug and shook her head. 

“I came here to accompany you.” She said simply, looking over at the mess on the desk.

“Do you want help?” She added, making her way to the desk.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“You’re not a burden.” She assured softly, picking a bundle of papers from the stack. 

“Thank you,” He said. 

Eliza glanced down at one of the papers for a moment, looking up to him, she gave him one of her heart-stopping smiles.

“You have such beautiful penmanship, Colonel.”

“Thank you. And you can call me by my first name, Alexander.” 

She nodded. “Is it alright, if I can also call you by last name, as well? You see, I’m quite fond of your last name.”

“Whatever, you so desire.” 

Together, they both wiped the desk clean of the jumble that was previously there, in the span of a couple of minutes. Once they were done, they made their way to the fireplace, where they spotted Kitty submerged in a conversation with a group of men, including Mac and Tilghman.

“And that’s why Papa decided to move us to Elizabethtown.” Kitty told the group, concluding her account.

The group nodded in agreement and welcomed Hamilton and Eliza by making space for them near the fire. 

Hamilton rubbed his hands against the warm, blazing fire. After working endlessly in that bitter cold room, he savored the delightful warmth the blaze provided.

Once he felt warm enough, he turned his head to see Eliza basking in the fiery warmth. The fire made her pale skin glow. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the light of the roaring fire. The shining light made her dark, curly hair turn into the most alluring shade of a golden brown. And her eyes, he felt like he could stare into those dark, pleasing, glowing eyes for the rest of his life. _She was beautiful._

A voice from the entryway of the parlor interrupted his observation on Eliza.

“Oh girls,” Mrs. Washington let out a cry of pity. 

“I’m sorry for the long wait. It’s my husband’s fault, really.” She said teasingly to the General, who was right beside her.

Eliza and Kitty stood up making their way to Mrs. Washington.

“So, shall we depart?” She asked.

Hamilton made his way over to the girls. 

“Forgive me, Mrs. Washington,” Hamilton broke in. “But could I borrow Miss Schuyler for just a moment?” Mrs. Washington nodded, as he pulled Eliza towards him. 

“I wanted to thank you again for your kind hospitality.” He complimented her.

“It was nothing.” she told him simply.

“It was something to me. I would like to make up for it.” He insisted. 

“You don’t have too, Alexander.”

He stopped for a moment, embracing in the soft, gentle manner she said his name. 

“It would be my honor to. So, what can I do to make it up for you?” He asked. 

She scrunched her nose in trying to think of a repayment. She turned over to Kitty, grabbing her hand, pulling her over.

“If you were so kind to, would you be willing to take Kitty and I on a sleigh ride. Kitty’s been longing to go on one since it started snowing.” Eliza suggested.

“I would be delighted to.” Hamilton replied.

Kitty let out a shriek of excitement, bringing Eliza close for a hug.

“Thank you.” She said smiling at him, making her way to join Mrs. Washington and Kitty out the door.

Hamilton tried. He tried, so hard to make time for a sleigh ride with Kitty and Eliza. But day after day, he would be drowned in a sea of work. So, apprehending the fact that he was too busy, he wrote a reluctant letter to Eliza and Kitty, giving the unbelievable excuse “ _that he was so bad a Charioteer as hardly to dare to trust himself with so precious a charge,_ ”1 In the letter, he also told them that Tilghman would be their escort for their ride.

Hamilton sighed at the stack of letters he was left to answer. Tilghman had just left to accompany Kitty and Eliza on their sleigh ride. 

“What are you doing here, all alone?” Mrs. Washington’s voice caused him to turn around and face the wife of the General.

“Didn’t you promise a sleigh ride to the young Miss Schuyler and Miss Livingston? It’s perfect for one right now.” She continued.

“Yes,” He replied. “But I’m afraid that I’m too busy with work. Colonel Tilghman took my spot in accompanying the two ladies.” 

“What?” She said, as if I couldn’t believe what he just said. “Hold on, I’ll be right back,” 

Hamilton turned back to his work, while thinking of what else to add to his letter, he heard two faint, disagreeing voices coming from the parlor.

“Give the poor boy a break. You’re giving him too much.” He heard Mrs. Washington say to her husband.

“Martha, there’s a war going on.” General Washington replied coldly.

“Besides, he’s doing his job.” He heard the General add.

“Well, fine. If you won’t give him a break, then I’ll just handle your correspondence myself!”

“Martha-” Their voices died down, they spoke so softly, that Hamilton could no longer hear their conversation.

Hamilton was able to finish the last paragraph of the letter, when he heard someone enter the room.

“Colonel Hamilton,” The General called out. Hamilton arose from the chair to welcome him.

“Your Excellency.” Hamilton greeted.

Washington gave a little nod. “From what I hear from my wife, you have been working very hard. Go, take a break. I trust you’ll come back at the correct time of your curfew, Colonel Hamilton.”

“Yes, your Excellency. Thank you.” He thanked the General.

“Oh, your Excellency, I have a few letters finished.” He gave a thin stack of papers to the General.

As he walked into the parlor, he spotted Mrs. Washington sitting on an armchair.

“Thank you so much, Lady Washington.” He said, grateful for the woman for getting him out of his work.

“Oh, don’t mention it.” She said kissing his cheek. “Now, go. Have fun on your sleigh ride.”

Hamilton quickly made his way upstairs to grab his jacket. And expeditiously made his way to the house of Dr. Cochran, just in time. He was greeted by a white stallion harnessed on a bright red, four-person sleigh, with the horse’s reins tied to the white fence surrounding the neat white house.

He was about to make his way to the doorstep, when the door swung open, and revealed Eliza, Kitty, and Tilghman all bundled up in thick wool clothing for the snowy sleigh ride.

Eliza let out a gasp as she spotted him in the doorway. She tackled him in an involuntary hug. Hamilton caught Kitty give a small squeal of giddiness, while Tilghman gave a nod of appreciation.

“Alexander!” She cried out. “I didn’t think you could make it.” 

“Indeed Ham,” Tilghman said.

“Well, I thought I could still accompany you. If that’s alright?” Hamilton asked.

“Of course.” Kitty invited. 

Together, the four of them hopped onto the sleigh. Tilghman and Kitty sitting in the front and Hamilton and Eliza in the back.

Tilghman guided the horse into the empty fields slowly, allowing the ladies to observe the places of the snowy Morristown. 

Hamilton observed Eliza as she glanced at the different houses and shops covered in the white snow. Specks of white snowflakes made their way into her dark locks, but she didn’t mind. Instead, she valued the gracious snow falling down upon them. 

Tilghman yielded the horse. “I hope you don’t mind. I just have to post these few letters.” He said holding a couple of letters in his hands, pointing to the local post office department.

“I’ll come too. I would like to stop by the stationery store nearby, I need a new bottle of ink.” Kitty said

As Tilghman and Kitty slid off their seats, Hamilton obtained Tilghman’s spot grabbing the reins of the horse. Hamilton’s not exactly sure what happened next, but he was positive Tilghman whispered “ _Go get her._ ” in his ear.

While he saw Kitty and Tilghman vanished into the wintery midst of snow, Hamilton motioned for Eliza to sit next to him. She complied, transferring seats. Once she was secured in the carriage, he lead the horse around. 

She gave him a playful look. “I thought you said you didn’t know how to drive a sled. You seem fine to me.” 

He exhaled. “I may have told a small fib.” He confessed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

She put a hand to her mouth and bumped him teasingly. He didn’t mind. “Alexander!” 

“I’m sorry! I was surrounded by a mountain of work and I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Alright.” She said, her expression softening, feeling somewhat satisfied with his answer.

As they dashed through the snow, they didn’t say a word. Instead, the two laughed in union, at how cheerful they were. They were happy. He was happy. In a long time, after all the hardships he went through the past months, he almost forgot what joy felt like. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to smile. And, well, it felt good to be happy. 

_So, this is what feels like to be truly in love, is it?_ He asked himself, looking at her astonishing complexion.

Making there way back to where Tilghman and Kitty were dropped, the duo found out that they were there waiting for them. Tilghman took charge of the horse. They changed seating one last time, Hamilton and Tilghman sat next to each other in the front, while Eliza and Kitty chatted in the back. 

“Oh Kitty, I’m sorry to keep you waiting in the cold. You too, Colonel Tilghman.” Eliza apologized. 

“Oh, don’t count on it.” Kitty told her.

“Yes, from what we saw. You and Hammy, here,” He patted Hamilton on the back, and then continued. “Experienced such amusement during the time you spent together.” 

With a smile on his face Hamilton decided to sing a song. The Liberty Song, was a good melody to sing during the war.

“ _Come, join hand in hand, brave Americans all, And rouse your bold hearts at fair Liberty's call;_ ”2 The others began to sing along with him.

“ _No tyrannous acts shall suppress your just claim, Or stain with dishonor America's name._ ”

After they finished singing the chorus, Tilghman stopped, guiding the horse to the house of Dr. Cochran. Hamilton hopped off, helping Kitty and Eliza get down, while Tilghman stayed in the chariot. 

“Thank you, Colonel Hamilton, Colonel Tilghman.” Kitty said, she gave a little wave of her hand as a farewell.

“It was nice seeing you again, Alexander.” Kitty added.

“I agree,” Eliza chimed in. “Thank you again for a splendid sleigh ride.”

Eliza gave him flashed him a beaming grin, before she and Kitty went inside. On the chilly way back to headquarters, Hamilton laughed at a point of realization. He realized that he didn’t a fire for warmth. All he needed was for Eliza to give him one of her uplifting smiles and he was warm as he could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. From Alexander Hamilton to Catharine Livingston and Elizabeth Schuyler, January/ February 1780  
> 2\. The Liberty Song, lyrics by John Dickinson, July 1768
> 
> I didn’t really use much historical evidence for this chapter, expect for Ham and Eliza's first letter talking about a sleigh ride.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. That Girl Is Mine

**Morristown, New Jersey  
February 14, 1780 - Hamilton**

Hamilton gazed out the window, looking at the aftermath of the recent winter storm: a few inches of snow left on the ground. It stopped snowing, making the weather bitter cold. He wished it would just keep snowing, the snow stopped the winds from being too cold. Everyone around thought the snow was an annoyance, but inside, Hamilton secretly enjoyed the snow. He loved how one little snowflake could start piles and piles of snow, covering the land in a white blanket. No one else shared his interest in snow, no one except for Eliza. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Meade? The snow.” He asked the person sitting across from him.

“I guess so,” Richard Kidder Meade shooted back.

Hamilton turned back to his pile of letters waiting for him on the table with a smile on his face. Meade stared at him.

“What is it?” Hamilton questioned.

“Nothing, you’re just acting-” He broke off trying to find a work.

“Different.” He finished.

Hamilton gave him a quizzical look as if it were a sign for him to explain himself.

“Are you in love?” He blurted out suddenly. “With Miss Schuyler?”

Hamilton’s eyes widened. He spotted Tilghman walking in the study with a stack of paper. Hamilton and Meade moved their heads to face Tilghman. 

“What’s going on?” Tilghman asked worried if he had done something wrong.

“Shush..” Meade ordered. “Ham, do you like her?” Meade asked again, Tilghman made his way to the table in which they were sitting. 

“Why?” Hamilton asked deflecting the question.

“You’re acting the same way you did with Polly and Cornelia. You started appreciating little things. You smile when she walks in. Your eyes instantly light up when someone says her name. Tell us, Ham.” 

“I don’t do that!” Hamilton told them. “And Eliza’s different, she’s not like the others.” 

“See? You’re the only one who calls her ‘Eliza’. No else around here has earned that privilege.” Tilghman pointed out. 

“Lady Washington and Miss Livingston call her ‘Eliza’ too,” 

Meade and Tilghman pushed it aside. 

“It’s Saint Valentine’s Day, Ham.” Meade reminded.

“Yes, I know.” 

“And? That’s it? You’re not going to do anything to charm your girl?” Meade said mischievously.

“Stop it, she’s not mine.” 

“Now’s the time to ask her,” Tilghman said.

Hamilton felt his cheeks getting pink. It was true. _He did like her._ But why would she want a man like him? He was poor, illegitimate, and he was an orphan. Two girls had already declined him, what were the chances of a rich, high-class princess, even accepting his hand. 

A burst of the wintery cold came in as the door opened in the entryway. Tilghman and Meade craned their heads to see and gave each other interchanging smiles. 

“Looks like now’s your chance, Hammy!” Meade exclaimed.

“Miss Schuyler’s here.” Tilghman clarified.

He smiled. Eliza hadn’t visited in a while, due to the storm. He missed those brown eyes of hers.

Hamilton made his way to the doorway of the study, giving him a clear view of Eliza and Lady Washington.

“Mrs. Washington,” Eliza’s soothing voice called. “Happy Saint Valentine’s Day!” 

Eliza was wearing a heavy, gray wool cloak, she was still wearing her matching purple hat and scarf. She was holding a basket full of an assortment of gifts. 

Hamilton saw her fish in the basket and pull out a box that she handed to Mrs. Washington. He watched Mrs. Washington open the box to see a pair of cuffs. 

“A gift for my admiration for you,” Eliza told her.

Hamilton spotted the two ladies share an embracing hug, Mrs. Washington gave Eliza one of her friendly kisses on the cheek. 

“Thank you, darling.” Mrs. Washington said.

He saw Eliza whisper something in Mrs. Washington ear. He figured it must have been something pleasing because Mrs. Washington smiled. The two ladies moved towards the group of men in the fireplace, together they both distributed an arrangement of hats, scarves, mittens, and socks to the soldiers. They then moved around to find other batches of men to gift with basic winter’s necessities. 

Hamilton began to start his work with Tilghman and Meade in the study. He had just received word from Chevalier de la Luzerne that he was requesting a detachment to guard William Duer’s tree-cutting expedition. He looked up from his pile of work to see Tilghman and Meade both looking at the doorway. Hamilton moved around to see Eliza.

She nodded approving Meade’s and Tilghman’s stares. “Colonel Tilghman. Colonel Meade.” Eliza faced him.

“Alexander.” She said with a saucy little smile appearing from the corner of her mouth.

“Am I intruding?” She asked politely.

“Not with us, but Ham, here, is surely distracted by you.” Tilghman said teasingly, with a laugh.

Her expression fell, it was like she felt bad about showing up. Which was not the case, in fact, he wanted her to stay forever.

“He’s joking.” Hamilton assured quickly.

She bobbed her head up, a sense of relief flooded through her face.

“Oh, here you go.” She told Meade and Tilghman while giving them a mix of knitted clothing. Meade received a pair of gloves and socks, while Tilghman got a hat and scarf.

“You’re too kind, Miss Schuyler.” Meade told her.

“I agree, thank you.” Tilghman said, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

“It’s very soft.” Tilghman complimented.

“What is all this?” Hamilton asked.

“Mrs. Washington informed me and Kitty on the subject on how all of you don’t have hats or scarves. So, Kitty, my aunt, a few of our servants, and I decided to spend some time knitting winter clothing for you all, during the storm. It’s perfect timing, really. We were able to finish a batch in time for Saint Valentine’s Day.” Eliza said simply.

“Oh, here.” She added, handing Hamilton the basket. He looked down to see a perfectly knitted set of a hat, scarf, gloves, and socks. 

“I knitted your set first,” She told him, giving him another reason to smile. 

“Thank you, I really needed it.” Hamilton told her. 

Unknowingly, he let out a sigh.

She gave him a questioning look and clarified. “What’s wrong? Why did you sigh?” 

He shook his head. 

“I just don’t know how to repay you.” He told her.

“Don’t think about it. It’s a token of my fondness for you for Saint Valentine’s Day.” She said giving his nose a little touch of her finger. 

He felt a little guilty inside. It was Valentine’s Day. Eliza deserved a repayment for all her good deeds, but he wasn’t good at thinking of good repayments.

“Well, I think I’ll be going. I promised my aunt and uncle I wouldn’t say for long.” Eliza said sweetly. "It was nice seeing you again.” 

“Do you need an escort?” Tilghman asked from a distance.

Eliza shook her head. “You all seem pretty busy. I don’t want to bother.” 

“Hamilton’s not,” Meade chimed in. “Plus, escorting you would give him the chance to test out his new gift.” 

“If it’s alright with you?” She asked him. 

He nodded, “I’ll just get my coat and put this basket away.” 

“Alright.” 

Hamilton paced upstairs to his quarters and put on his jacket and new winter gear. 

“Shall we go?” Hamilton asked once he was downstairs.

Eliza nodded, waving goodbye to Mrs. Washington. Hamilton let out his arm for Eliza to hold. She complied, holding his arm in a secure, tight fashion.

As he walked down the snow-covered road with Eliza, he smiled as he realized he was with two of his favorite things.

“You like the snow, right?” He asked Eliza.

“Yes,” She said softly. “When I was younger my siblings and I, we used to play around in the snow. We make snow angels and have snowball fights. I remember I would team up with my younger sister, Peggy and we would beat our older sister, Angelica. She's very competitive, she would always have fits whenever we would win.” 

"It's not fair! You worked together, I had no one with me." She mimicked her older sister.

Noticing that they were close to the snow white house of Dr. Cochran, Eliza added a ‘Thank you.’

“Oh,” She said before opening the gate to the house. “You look very handsome in that hat.” 

Hamilton smiled as he watched Eliza run off in the house.

Hamilton lit up as he thought of his idea. It was amazing. What other way to repay Eliza then to do what he does best. Write. 

He picked up his quill and dipped in the inkwell thinking of the sentences he wanted to say. No. He told himself. Not sentences.

He swiped the quill up and down, writing the title. _Answer to the Inquiry Why I Sighed._

_Before no mortal ever knew_  
A love like mine so tender, true,  
Completely wretched—you away,  
And but half blessed e’en while you stay.  
If present love to thy face  
Deny you to my fond embrace  
No joy unmixed my bosom warms  
But when my angel’s in my arms.  1

Writing the last lines of the poem, he put on his winter coat and gear and made his way out of the bedroom door.

“Woah, there.” Mac said, entering the room with Tilghman, stopping Hamilton in his tracks. “Where are you going at this hour?” 

“To Eliza’s. I need to give something to her.” A smile stretched across Mac’s face.

Tilghman broke into laughter, “Wait until I tell Meade about this.” He exclaimed. “Oh, Hammy. You’re in love.” 

When he nodded, the boys in front of him let out howls of pure excitement. He smiled at them. There was no denying it now. He was in love. With the gorgeous girl in the world. 

The walk to Eliza’s house was brisk. Hamilton’s heart raced. He only came to realize what he was doing during the stroll. Was he really going to do this? It didn’t matter now, he _had_ to do it. He walked up the steps of the doorway, giving a light tap on the door, he looked around to see the empty street. It was dark, the only light was provided by the moonlight and a few lanterns outsides some neighboring houses, they were probably already asleep. He gave another hopefully knock on the door, louder this time.

“Alexander!” Eliza’s voice called. He scanned the area trying to find her, he found her head popping out of the window up above. He couldn’t see her entirely, but he could see her wearing a light blue nightgown. But more importantly, he could see her beautiful dark, messy hair shining in the moonlight. Was she always beautiful no matter what time of day?

“What are you doing here this late?!” She exclaimed.

“Can I talk to you?” He said, shooting his head to see her.

“Right now?” She put a hand to her chin.

He nodded and Eliza gave him a compassionate look. “Wait right there.” She told him, as she closed the window and made her way downstairs.

Hamilton waited in the silence of the night, the moon shining on him. He put his hand in his pocket, where he kept his folded poem. He touched the smooth, flat surface of the piece of paper, making sure it was still there. 

He shot his head open at the sound of the heavy door opening. 

“What is it?” Eliza cooed, holding the door in her hand, and a burning candlestick in a holder in the other.

“Can I come in?” He breathed, his nerves jumping all over the place.

“Sure,” She said moving aside to let him through. She closed the door once he came in. He observed the only light came from the roaring fireplace and Eliza’s candle. She went along to light more candles. She handed him a candle in a holder, and lead him to sit on the coach. 

“We have to be quiet. Everybody else is sleeping.” She whispered, putting the candle up to her face.

“So, why are you here, Alexander.” Eliza said softly.

“I wanted to give you something.” He told her, repeating Eliza’s actions, putting the candle up to his face.

It was dim, but he could see that Eliza furrowed her brows in curiosity.

“What?” She murmured, trying her best not to make a sound.

“Here,” He said, handing her the folded parchment from his jacket pocket. “Happy Saint Valentine’s Day, Eliza.” 

He watched her eyes move scanning the page, holding the paper close to the light. He watched her head pop up after she had finished it all.

“So,” He coaxed. 

“It’s-” She smiled, her expression turning soft. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever read.” She put her candle aside on the table and pulled him in for a hug. He loved the way she hugged him tightly like he was a teddy-bear.

“Thank you.” She said softly, still hugging him. “I love it,” 

“Eliza, I admire you,” Hamilton divulged. “A lot.”

“I like you too, Alexander.” 

“I want to court you.” He blurted out suddenly. What was he doing? It was going to be the same thing with Cornelia and Polly over again. No, he told himself, Eliza wasn’t like them. She understood him. She made him feel like he was special, and that was something nobody else has done before.

“What?” She asked as she loosened her grip and pulled away from the hug

He stared into her mesmerizing, dark brown eyes. “Eliza,” He said softly, but proudly. “Can I court you?”

Her face turned pale, she turned her head, so he couldn’t see her. A strand of hair covered her face. She took a deep, shaky breath. Finally, after a moment, she turned to him, giving another one of her heart-stopping smiles, her eyes watering.

“Yes,” She said, nodding. 

“What?” He breathed out.

“Yes, Alexander.” She told him, placing a hand on his cheek.

This time, it was him who pulled her in for a hug. Eliza’s skin felt soft and warm on his. A wave of relief went through him. He started at her, getting lost in her eyes. He stared at her lips, they looked delicious. Call it an accident, but _he kissed her._

It was a long, passionate kiss. He figured Eliza enjoyed it as she pulled him in closer. They pulled away, gasping for air. They stared at each other for a moment. They both felt mortified with shades of red showing through their cheeks.

“I should go,” He said awkwardly. She complied, seeing off the door.

“Thank you for tonight,” They both said in unison, they laughed.

“Good night, Alexander.” Eliza told him quietly as they stood in the doorway, the moonlight shining on her pale complexion again.

“Good night.” He replied. And it was true, it was a good night. It actually more than good. He just caught the girl of his dreams. On that night, breaking his promise, Hamilton decides to make a new one. He was not going to let Eliza down. He was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He just needed to make sure that this relationship would last….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The whole entire poem of Answer To The Inquiry Why I Sighed by Alexander Hamilton to Eliza Schuyler. The part _"to thy"_ is something I added since the real words were illegible.
> 
> Wooh, they're finally in the stages of courtship :) Yay!! Also, I may have totally forgotten that Meade was also another aide-de-camp of Washington and friend of Hamilton, so he makes an appearance here and he'll also make more appearances in the other chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments/feedback are all appreciated.


	4. I've Never Felt So....

**Morristown, New Jersey  
February 1780 - Hamilton **

"Well?" Tilghman queried after hearing that he kissed Eliza the other night. "How was it?" he asked again, staring at him.

"Wet,” he said suddenly. “I mean, she licked her lips before we - you know." 

Tilghman sighed. "That bad at it, are you?"

“I'm sure Hammy's kissing was more than satisfactory,” Mac assured.

They all let out soft laughs. Hamilton noticed Meade had a letter from Eliza’s father, General Schuyler in his hands. 

“Can I see that letter?” He asked Meade, who gave him Philip Schuyler’s letter to Washington.

Hamilton read the few lines of the letter. Picking up his quill, he wrote down the address of the Pastures on a spare piece of paper. Meade looked at him, questioningly. 

Hamilton stood up from his seat, grabbing the heap of papers on the table and pushed the chair in. 

“In case I need to send something to General Schuyler.” He told Meade, he had some thoughts earlier about writing a letter to Eliza's father. It would help to have their address, so he could send a letter. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Tilghman asked when he got out of his seat.

“Where do you think? He’s going to see Miss Schuyler, _again_.” Mac remarked.

A light wash of pink went across Hamilton’s face. He had spent almost all of his evenings with Eliza, going to Dr. Cochran’s house every night, just to have a conversation with her. He a gave a little nod, which made the duo smile.

During the short walk to the lively white house down the road, Hamilton couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful melody of the birds chirping. The slow start of spring had put everyone in a good mood. He recalled the strange moment of him asking Washington, strict as he is, for a few hours leave, who told him “Go have fun. You deserve it.” 

Hamilton raced up the steps to the doorway. He knocked softly on the door, still grinning.

“Hello, Colonel Hamilton” one of the Cochrans’ servants welcomed, as the door swung open. “Miss Schuyler’s over there.”

“Many thanks,” Hamilton said, stepping into the house.

Eliza turned around with a beaming grin. “Hello,” she greeted warmly.

He smiled at her, “Good day, Eliza.” 

She patted the couch that she was sitting on as if motioning for him to sit down with her. 

“Would you like some tea?” she asked once he was seated.

He nodded, and Eliza began to lift the teapot and pour the tea into a cup.

“So,” She started, handing him the cup and saucer. “I’ve received a few letters from my family up in Albany.”

He took a small sip of the warm tea, “My sister, Angelica, her husband, and children, will be coming here, along with my other sister, Peggy, and my father.”

“When?” he asked, placing the cup down.

“In a week, perhaps.” she presumed, pouring more tea into her cup.

“Tell me more,” he commanded. He assumed she was taken aback by his statement since she raised an eyebrow at him.

“About your family,” he clarified. “Your siblings in particular.” 

“Alright,” Eliza said as she placed the cup on the table, and went up to open a drawer in at a desk nearby. She pulled out a brown leather sketchbook. 

She sat back down on the couch, opening the book, flipping the pages, stopping at a clear sketch of three young boys. 

“They're my brothers,” she said pointing to three faces. “That’s John and Philip, and over here is Rensselaer.” He glanced the amazing drawings of Eliza’s brothers.

“ _C'est magnifique!_ ” He blurted out suddenly.

She glanced up at him in surprise.

“Sorry, it’s French. I said your art is beautiful.” he apologized. She smiled at him and immediately flipped to another page.

“That’s Angelica with Peggy.” she pointed to the two beautifully drawn girls. “Angelica speaks French too. Perfectly.” 

She stroked the picture of her sister. “I think you’d like her. Everybody does, she loves conversing over the current affairs. You both share many of the same interests.” 

“You know,” she continued. “When we were younger, Peggy and I used to envy her.”

“Why?” he queried, staring at her mesmerizing brown eyes. 

“I adored the French language. I’ve always secretly wanted to learn it,”

“Angelica didn’t teach you?” He asked as he put the cup down on the table. Hamilton remembered the fond memories of his dear mother teaching him French as a boy.

Eliza shook her head. “No,”

“Would like me to teach a few words?”

“Really? Oh, thank you!” She exclaimed as she pulled him in for another one of her warm embraces, known as hugs.

“Repeat after me,” he commanded after they pulled apart. “ _Je m'appelle Eliza._ ”

“ _Je m'appelle Eliza._ ” she echoed after him.

“My name is Eliza.” She guessed, he nodded at her.

“Bonjour, comment ça va?” he chirped.

“Bonjour, comment ça va?” she repeated, her accent on point.

“That translates to ‘Hello, how are you?’” he told her.

He let out a big grin as a genius idea popped into his head. 

“Here, say this: _Je t'aime!_ ”

He slowly watched her rose lips move, “ _Je t'aime._ ” Eliza said softly.

“I love you, too.” He said with a dopey grin, leaning back on the couch.

She let out a laugh, as a sign of acknowledgment and joined him on the couch, leaning back as well. He grabbed Eliza’s sketchbook from the table and flipped the pages around. Most of her drawings were of her family. In one drawing he could instantly recognize General Schuyler’s face, he assumed the lady next to him was Eliza’s mother. He smiled as he flipped to the last page that she had drawn in. She drew the image of the snowy Morristown from the day of their sleigh ride. 

“Could you draw a picture of me?” Hamilton asked without thinking. He panicked for a moment thinking she was going to show a negative response.

“Sure,” Eliza replied simply. A wave of calm went through him in her agreement. He watched as she stood up and grabbed a few pencils from the desk. 

When she sat back on the couch, Hamilton faced her, moving around in a series of positions. Her mouth twitched while she was thinking of a good position for him.

“Stop,” she commanded. “That’s good, stay like that.” 

Hamilton obliged, he glared at Eliza’s hands dancing around in her sketchbook. He watched as she graciously moved the pencil in her hands, up and down. She took a small glance at him and then returned to her drawing. 

“I believe you are blushing, Miss Big Artiste,” Hamilton commented, giving a little laugh.

She produced a sly smile along with a soft laugh. “Just relax your face. No laughing.”

He licked his lips and exhaled a big breath. He waited in silence for her to finish her portrait. He stared at her, he looked at the frequent times Eliza glanced at him and at the way she slid the pencil along the paper.

“Here,” she said, giving the sketchbook to him once she was done. 

He looked down at the elegantly drawn picture of his face. He didn’t have any words to describe how beautiful it was except for:

“Perfect,” he told her, Eliza’s eyes lighting up. “It’s perfect, Eliza.”

He closed the sketchbook and put it back on the table. Carefully, he rested his head on her shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Eliza reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together. She squeezed his hand softly, rubbing her thumb on his in a motion of small circles. Hamilton rested his head on Eliza’s shoulders and pulled their laced hands to his lips and kissed her hand.

Hamilton looked around in search for help. It was late, there wouldn’t be anyone around the help him, he thought. Reluctantly, he faced the soldier guarding the off-white door to headquarters, glaring in his penetrating eyes.

“The password?” Hamilton echoed the question the guard had asked him. The Sentinel nodded.

He pressed his hands to his forehead. He tried to grasp the memories of him saying the password on the other nights he arrived late. But he couldn’t recall any of the words he said, except for the words that came out Eliza’s mouth earlier. “ _Je t'aime!_ " She told him.

“He’s with us,” he heard Gabriel Ford’s voice say softly. Hamilton turned around to see the son of Judge Ford with a group of friends. “He got lost.” Ford continued, placing an arm around Hamilton.

“The password is Caput Draconis.” Ford said, supplying the Latin saying for him.

The Sentinel nodded moving away to open the door. 

“Thank you,” he told Ford, who gave a small nod. 

As he entered the parlor, he could see Tilghman, Meade, Mac and Samuel Webb talking in a corner.

“So, you forgot the password?” Meade asked.

“Yes,” Hamilton unwillingly confirmed.

“That Miss Schuyler has gotten way into your head,” Webb commented.

And maybe he was right, he was _madly_ in love with Elizabeth Schuyler. Looking back at the past relationships he had with Cornelia and Polly, he realized that he would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I explain the historical evidence, I wanted to address some things first.
> 
> First, please excuse my French. I’m still studying it in school, so I’m not exactly fluent in it. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to correct me!
> 
> Second, speaking of school, I have upcoming finals next week. So, yeah, I might be a little late in updating this because of studying.
> 
> Lastly, my friends and I had a movie marathon a few days ago, and for some reason, I decided to add a few movie references in here. Three of them are from Harry Potter and the other one is from Titanic. They are very vague, so I don’t really expect anyone to catch them. 
> 
> Onto, the historical evidence I used here.
> 
>   * I’m going to start off with Eliza’s family joining her in Morristown. Some sources say that some of Eliza’s family members joined Eliza later on, while others say that her family was never there at all. I decided to have Eliza’s family join her because I feel that it would give Ham some time to know and get close to the Schuylers.
>   * I added the part about Eliza’s sketchbook, from a letter Ham wrote to Peggy. I’ll be writing more about that letter in the next chapter.
>   * Hamilton really did forget the password to headquarters once. Although, the password I used is completely fictional.
> 

> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have to apologize. I'll be taking a small break from this, my mind just can't think of anything to add on to this, so I'll be taking a break until I have an idea on how to continue. I also had a plot for another multi-chapter in my head for the longest time now, and it would just be so satisfying to write it and get it out of my mind. I just kind of got lost here in this fic, and I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I promise I will get to this soon. But for now, I have something I would like work on, and I hope you can all respect that.
> 
> Again, my deepest apologies and sorrows. Although, I hope you'll continue to read my other fics. Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos, commented, and/or stuck with this! :) Once again, I'll be coming back, so don't worry!
> 
> Oh, and since I'm not so sure as to when I update this again, I thought I'd give a little statement: All chapter titles are excerpts from the lyrics of the songs 'A Winter's Ball', 'Helpless', and 'Satisfied' all by Lin-Manuel Miranda from Hamilton: An American Musical. I, by no means, own the lyrics to this song and/or intend any copyright here. Thank you!


End file.
